


Goddess and Demon

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Bad Ending, Body Horror, Character Death, Cunnilingus, Dark, Edeleth, F/F, Hegemon!Edelgard, Murder, Sad, as in this is seriously the darkest/saddest fic I wrote, it only ends well for El and Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Edelgard gave her all on her last suicide mission. And yet despite all odds, she still won.There was a price to pay, of course. So now she was all alone, her body disfigured and rotten as she had turned into a dangerous Hegemon monster.Still, Byleth refused to leave her. And Edelgard refused to kill her.(Dark fic, don't read this expecting a happy ending for everyone, PLEASE read the tags.)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	Goddess and Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stress enough that this is a dark fic. If you're a fan of Dimitri or Dedue or the Blue Lions Route in general, skip this one because this is a very bad ending for the BL Route. I didn't even tag them because this is definitely not for their fans.  
> It has a semi decent end for El and Byleth because I can't bring myself to do a bad ending for them, but they still get hurt and it's still dark.
> 
> I promise I can do a good and innocent nsfw hegemon edeleth pure smut one day, but this isn't it.  
> I may be exaggerating but it's really just to avoid complaints about the fic being too dark, alright?  
> And this was also incredibly painful for me to write regardless, oof.
> 
> Also special thanks to @ItsLogee on Twitter for supporting me overall, but also for helping me find courage to post this since this a branch out from the usually pure smut / funny stories I post! Thank you friend, and I hope you like this one!

Byleth made her way through the throne room as the eerie silence deafened her ears.  
She had made it past cold bloodied bodies on the floor. It seemed like none of them had made it far into the room. None but two.  
Dimitri and Dedue's bodies lied a few feet away from the throne, both long gone.  
Byleth held back tears as her guilt consumed her. If only she had managed to arrive sooner, she could have avoided bloodshed. She could have pleaded for Edelgard to stop, could have changed her mind and Dimitri’s, so that they’d stop fighting.  
But she couldn’t do it.  
She’d been swarmed by mages she desperately tried to fight off as Dimitri and Dedue marched forwards, ready to kill Edelgard. The rest of the Blue Lions were being held back by enemies as well, but Dimitri had insisted on ending this and as such, he spared no second thoughts as he launched himself towards Edelgard, followed by Dedue.  
Yet no one had expected Edelgard, in her beastly hegemon form, to crush Dimitri with a single strike.  
As they all saw the King of Faerghus fall and stay still, his body unmoving as it hit the ground, they all froze. Dedue was the first to react, blinded by rage, as he charged in Edelgard’s direction only to meet the exact same fate as Dimitri.  
And upon witnessing the mighty power of the hegemon, the soldiers started to retreat.  
Byleth stood still, all her students fleeing past her.  
Even Mercedes, regretfully, decided to abandon her when the professor refused to flee with her.  
And now there she was. Alone in the throne room with Edelgard and the corpses this fight had left behind.  
Edelgard stood there as well, cowering behind her throne like a scared animal but still in her intimidating monstrous form. As Byleth approached her, she felt so small. This Edelgard towered over her like a building. Her skin looked rotten and her eyes glowed red like a demon. Her body and head remained the same size as always, but her legs and her arms had mutated into gigantic proportions that gave her a much distorted appearance.  
She looked nothing like the sweet woman Byleth had once fallen in love with.

“My teacher…” Edelgard called out in pain, her voice sounding bizarrely distorted to match her appearance, “I didn’t mean to…I didn’t think I’d…but Dimitri charged at me and I couldn’t…and they took Hubert from me and I…I…”

As her voice died out, it was clear that Edelgard’s regrets had started to consume her.  
After a long and torturous moment of silence, she spoke again;

“…you’re here to kill me, are you not? I won’t fight it. Fódlan is finally safe and facing you, I…I grow weak.”

For the second time in her life, Byleth wanted to cry.  
Edelgard finally turned to her professor, red eyes fixated on Byleth’s face as if they wanted to remember her features one last time.  
Byleth wiped her tears, the Sword of the Creator trembling in her hand.

“You must” Edelgard cried out again as if sensing her hesitation. Her giant hands moved ever so gently to pick up Byleth, cradling her in her palms as Edelgard moved closer to her face, “I have no purpose now. You must end me before I lose myself fully, so that I don't hurt you and so that you can lead Fódlan to peace. Protect them…save Lysithea…and never allow what happened to us to ever happen again…”

“I won’t kill you” Byleth cried out, unable to contain her sobs, “it’s over, no one else has to die.”

Edelgard smiled softly, her smile contrasting with her rotten face.

“You’re a light of hope, my teacher. That’s why everyone will be in good hands when you guide them through a new era, to make a better world” Edelgard told her, her head lowering to meet Byleth’s face as Edelgard planted a gentle kiss on Byleth’s cheek, “I’ll miss you. I wanted…to be with you, Byleth.”

Edelgard carefully set Byleth back on the floor, lowering herself so that Byleth could strike her head and end it quickly. Yet still with tears in her eyes, Byleth refused. She discarded her sword, shaking her head fervently.

“You’re still yourself. You haven’t lost your mind to the husk and there’s a chance you never will. If you were to lose it you would have lost it instantly like the demonic beas-“

Before Byleth could finish, she felt a monstrous finger touch her cheek, clumsily wiping her tears away.

“Don’t make this harder, my teacher” Edelgard softly cooed, “in another life, I would have asked you to be my bride. But in this one, that’s not possible. I’ll never have the last thing I wanted for myself and as such, I’ll die knowing I did all that I could do.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way…” Byleth softly whispered, her arms wrapping around Edelgard’s finger, “we could run away. Leave all of this behind and live for ourselves, secluded. No one would come after you. I could hide you away in the forest, we could build a home, I could-“

Edelgard softly hushed Byleth, as her hand pulled Byleth closer to her face so she could do her best to hug the professor.

“There is nothing in this world that I wish for more than being with you. But you have to let me go. You deserve to be happy, to live a normal life with a family to call your own. You’re the new goddess of this world, their savior…I’m the demon they wish to slaughter so that I can pay for what I’ve done and join my friends and family again, in death…”

For a moment, Byleth merely hugged Edelgard back, sobbing. She wrapped her arms around Edelgard as best as she could, her head resting on Edelgard’s shoulder as she tried to find comfort on that rough and rotten skin. Only after their embrace did Byleth finally stop crying.

“No” Byleth finally let out, “I won’t allow this. You’re not dying. I made a mistake before, but I won’t make another bad decision. I choose you, this time.”

Before Edelgard could tell her that it was too late, Byleth pulled away to lead Edelgard as she grabbed hold of one of her hands.

“I’m turning my back on everything. I’ll betray everything and everyone for you” Byleth let out, as Edelgard tried to stop her, “no! This is my decision!”

As Edelgard stopped moving, Byleth became more desperate to drag her along.  
But no matter Byleth’s strength, she couldn't get Edelgard to follow her so the two could run.

“Please…” Byleth softly pleaded, her eyes forming tears again as her desperation grew, “please…Edelgard, please…just come with me…”

As Byleth broke down crying, Edelgard moved to embrace her.  
Her lips kissed Byleth’s, and Byleth eagerly kissed her back with desperate want.

“I want you to stay with me…” Byleth sighed, yet Edelgard didn’t utter a single word.

Unable to find another way to comfort her, Edelgard’s fingers tried tugging at Byleth’s clothes, careful not to press too hard and hurt her. Byleth understood her struggle and moved to discard her clothes herself. Once she was as naked as the day she had been born, she felt one of Edelgard’s fingers move between her legs. It was too big to fit inside Byleth, so her finger moved instead to brush against Byleth’s entrance. Byleth couldn’t help a moan at the contact, and before she had realized it she was straddling the huge finger, thrusting her hips on it as she did her best to ride it.

“Edelgard…” Byleth softly moaned, her eyes never leaving Edelgard’s red ones.

She could see both lust and sadness behind Edelgard’s eyes as she moved her hips, chanting Edelgard's name as she tried to bring herself to orgasm with her movements.

“Had I not been a monster, I would have bedded you properly” Edelgard quietly murmured, prompting Byleth to stop thrusting for a moment so that she could bend down and kiss Edelgard’s finger that she rode.

“Bring your face closer…” Byleth softly pleaded when she pulled away, and Edelgard obliged.

She felt Byleth cup her face to kiss her as her hips resumed their movement, rubbing herself again on the finger.

“I love you, Edelgard” Byleth moaned into their kiss, as she kept pleasuring herself on the distorted finger, “I love you…so much…”

“I love you too, Byleth” Edelgard murmured, before pulling away to leave a trail of gentle kisses on Byleth’s neck.

Byleth moaned in pleasure as Edelgard’s mouth kissed and softly bit into her neck and chest, and as her hips moving faster and faster brought her closer to release. Eventually, Byleth did come on Edelgard’s finger, leaving a wet spot on the place she grinded against before getting up.

“I never thought I’d see you like this before I…” Edelgard started, but her voice died out before she could mutter her last word.

She finished by thanking Byleth, but she was surprised to see Byleth move towards her instead of dressing up again.

“What are you doing?” Edelgard inquired, surprised, as Byleth approached her face to whisper on her ear;

“Sit up, Edelgard. I’m not leaving you.”

Curious to see what her professor would do, Edelgard obeyed her. She sat up, and was surprised to see Byleth climb onto her lap.

“Is this dress? Or is it skin?” Byleth asked as her hands explored what looked to be a rotting dress spurting from Edelgard’s waist.

“I…I don’t know. But I can feel your touch” Edelgard confessed, and immediately Byleth started being more careful with her hands.

Gently, Byleth explored until she found something that looked like a front opening to her ‘dress.’ Even gentler, she tried to push the strange tissue aside.

“D-does this hurt?” Byleth shyly asked, as she opened a path to Edelgard’s sex.

“No, it doesn’t hurt. You can keep going if you wish” Edelgard let out, her sadness half masked by her lust.

As Byleth bent down, she examined Edelgard’s sex. Just like her face, it still seemed human apart from some patches of rotten skin here and there. 

“It’s appalling” Edelgard commented on her own body upon seeing her own sex for the first time after her transformation, “Byleth, you don’t have to-“

“It’s not appalling. Don’t say such things. This is what I want...I want you...” Byleth interrupted her, before her tongue was softly tracing Edelgard’s labia.

“N-no…Byleth…” Edelgard tried to weakly protest, as Byleth’s tongue worked on her.

To her embarrassment, watching Byleth had made her so wet and aroused that Byleth’s tongue slipped with ease inside her. On instinct, Edelgard’s hands almost moved to hold Byleth’s head in place, before she remembered how dangerous her own monstrous body was and how easily she could accidentally crush Byleth. She clasped her hands together instead, for Byleth's safety. Byleth didn't seem to notice though, as she kept eating her out. Edelgard moaned in pleasure as Byleth’s tongue did the best it could to bring her to orgasm, slipping in and out of her as Byleth’s fingers aided on the task.  
She cried out Byleth’s name as she came on her mouth, and Byleth pulled away to lick Edelgard’s taste off of her lips. As she did so, she felt one of Edelgard’s fingers move with great care as it wiped her chin, cleaning Edelgard's juices off of her face.

“Byleth I…I have no words” Edelgard murmured, and Byleth moved to sit on her lap again, trying desperately to move as close as possible to her body, “I never thought I’d have you…thank you. For giving me this.”

“Now you have me forever” Byleth let out, but the desperation on her voice was clear as day as she looked up at Edelgard’s face, “we’ll be together. We’ll run away and live happy.”

Edelgard gave Byleth one final warm smile before one of her hands grabbed Byleth, holding her in place without crushing her. Byleth tried to wriggle free, her terror growing as she slowly realized what Edelgard was about to do. She screamed and pleaded for Edelgard to stop, but Edelgard ignored her pleas.

“Never forget that I loved you” Edelgard told her one final time, before her free hand plunged the discarded Sword of the Creator into her chest as Byleth watched in horror.

~.~.~.~

Edelgard slowly woke up on a very warm and soft bed.  
She had just had the most terrible nightmare.  
As she started to remember it, the image of Byleth screaming in horror became clearer in her mind.  
And then it hit her that it wasn’t a nightmare.  
Suddenly, she jolted up in the bed, removing the sheets from her as she groped her own body frantically.  
To her surprise, she could see and feel that her body was no longer disproportional nor did it have rotting skin. Instead, she had both her normal size and her old skin back, her old scars adorning it as they always did.  
She was human again.  
She stared ahead for a second, wondering how it was all possible. And then, as she turned her head to scan her surroundings, her eyes caught sight of Byleth standing by the room’s door as she stared back at Edelgard.  
For a second, Edelgard just stood there, her mouth agape as she was confused.

“Did…did you die too?” Edelgard finally managed to ask, and Byleth shook her head.

“Do you really think you’re dead?” Byleth retorted, and it made Edelgard’s mind race with thoughts.

“How can I not be dead? I killed myself. I’m back to being human. That’s not possible, I-“

As she started to panic, Byleth interrupted her by moving closer and embracing Edelgard tight.

“You didn’t die. You returned to normal as you died, and I saved you with a couple of healing spells. I asked Seteth for a favor, as payment for saving Flayn’s life, and he saved your life with blood magic…” Byleth calmly explained, and she could feel Edelgard’s disbelief dissipate as she listened.

“Then that means…” Edelgard started, before Byleth interrupted.

“Yes. He allowed me to let you live" Byleth explained with a smile on her face, "everyone else thinks that Edelgard Von Hresvelg died by my hand. Seteth also allowed me to abandon my position as leader, promising me he’ll change the political structures to lead a better Fódlan to peace, without the political influence of crests and crest bearers. So now I can live the rest of my days here, in exile and away from everyone…with you.”

It was Edelgard’s turn to cry, and she cried tears of joy as Byleth held her close.  
Even if their regrets remained… they were still finally free.


End file.
